A three-year program is proposed to further define the antigenic determinants of varicella virus and its protein components. The proposal begins with studies on propagation and purification of varicella virus and then includes a major section on characterization by acrylamide gel electrophoresis. The goal is to compare the antigenicities of purified whole virion, varicella dense bodies and varicella glycoproteins/proteins. Although the development of a vaccine is not a goal of this proposal, the information gathered will bear directly on the evaluation of a vaccine-virus.